battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eli Lord
Welcome aboard - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 22:17, 5 July 2011 Hi Eli, Newboy37 here. I'd like to request to become an administrator for this specific wiki to keep it uniform and organized and everything. If I could get a reply back I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Newboy37 07:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sup Eli Hey Eli I read you mensage and sure I would love to become an administrator Thanks for the invite and have exits Ps: Leave the Veteran m24 and m24 weapon pages for me brutha I love those girls ;) Thanks Eli and by the way how do you make words red and guide you toa create article window? thanks for the help Andres Felipe Reyes Rueda 14:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Eli I will look like a total dork but.. I know how to create a link but.. I dont even know how to make a word like"M24" gets all red and when I click on it it will send me to a little window that tells me 2 option of post organization and the tittle... Like in the weapon list I dont know how to do that red words like M24,SVD etc Thanks for the help Andres Felipe Reyes Rueda 14:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ok Eli Thanks for the help :D Andres Felipe Reyes Rueda 15:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'd like to become an administrator :D. But how do you add to the navigation bar on the homepage? It'd be good to put a weapons tab or classes tab on there for other people. Martiney 04:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Norway. Got your msg just now, ive started to put in some info on diff things wich wasnt started on yet. Let me know if im needed anywhere, Wikia has helped me more than i would like to admit :p Would have been lost on Fallout 3/NW without these sites D: Eli I need you help to make some words linked to create a new page (the red words that pop up the page creation window) I need it for this pages man http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Assault http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicle_List http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_List#Assault_Accessories Thanks a lot for the help man!!!! Andres Felipe Reyes Rueda 17:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What sponsor stuff? In my talk you told me to stop putting "sponsor stuff" in my edits. What are you talking about? If you're talking about the category that I accidentally made, sorry, it was an accident and I could delete it if I could. Please clarify so I can fix any problems. EDIT: Hey- can you create a page in the training section for universal skills? (if you can delete my 'categories', please do so- they were accidental) Doomblade187 02:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles As soon as I have got the Vehicles names I will start putting their stats :D Ow and Eli what I was thinking about putting normal names was because I was thinking about making the normal vehicle had a link that send them to a page that had the 2 types(US and RU) types of vehicles. OR! making the page Different like putting ______________________________ US Vehicles tank etc etc Ru Vehicles etc etc'''___________________________ Tell me your opinion and as soon as I am back to my pc(Im in other town because of the "holy week" so I dont have my pc that can run BFP4F) I will search for the names and make the job on the Vehicles list Thanks for the attention :DAndres Felipe Reyes Rueda 14:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox/weapon Hi dude you may activate the weapon infobox, then im gonna start help you on this wikia, i use the battlefield wikia.Maxwell123 12:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M16#Battlefield_Play4Free What do you mean by "activate the weapon infobox?" Eli Lord 12:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This Wikia is different than the battlefield one. Yes they cover this game but nowhere near as in-depth as ours. The in-game weapon infobox is the picture posted in each weapon's top right image pane. The weapon list and everything is managed by me to keep everything uniform and correct. Newboy37 03:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) uh... why would you want to know my users for CA and AVA as well? I don't have enough time to play. CA: BladeFrenzy; AVA: AxeBlade ('cause BladeFrenzy was too long >_>) BladeFrenzy 08:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Merging with the Battlefield Wiki Hi Eli Lord! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team, and I'm here to propose a merge with the Battlefield Wiki. The reason for this is that currently users have to visit a different wiki to find information about a part of the Battlefield series, which will take more time but more importantly make that information hard to find. Experienced Wikians won't have a problem finding the B4F information here, but inexperienced visitors do not know there is a P4F wiki and will quietly move on. Having two wikis also penalizes the P4F wiki in the search results, as Google doesn't like duplicate content. Currently this all is still being discussed at the Battlefield Wiki, so you can participate in the discussion there if you like, or you can leave leave me a message on my talkpage. Naturally, we'll only merge if both this wiki and the Battlefield Wiki agree with the merge. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Great to hear you're positive about the merge! I'm not quite sure if I look like an evil sunflower with teeth, but creating that page is a great idea. Now, lets hope we'll get a positive response, and if we don't get a response you and I can just start the merge if the Battlefield Wiki agrees. I think the Battlefield Wiki will be very happy with all the new, great content that will be added to the wiki! And more importantly, the content you (and the community) worked so hard on will be viewed by nearly 31.2K people! Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Generating some more attention for the merger proposal Hello there, Eli. I thought I'd suggest this one to ya to generate a bit more knowledge of the fact that there actually is a possible merger between our two wikis. For the time being, you could change the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation page to have a link to the Merger discussion page, and/or change the MediaWiki:Community-corner template, on the right of the wiki-navigation, to do the same thing. It'd be useful to see the majority of this wiki's users' opinions on the subject (heck, you could even send them all messages on their talk pages!), because, atm, most of the commenters on the Merge page, well three of the four anyway, are BF wiki users, and I think it'd be wrong to go ahead with such a move when not everyone has had their say in it. Hope to hear from ya soon. HP - 21:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) German Play4Free Hello, I created a german BF: Play4Free Wiki a few days ago and i just wanted to ask if we could work together and link us. You can find my Wiki here to take a little look... Sincerely Twneable 11:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) other background image please Could you please change the background image, this one doesn't work out very well, you should check wether you can use the same image as the official play4free site imo. p.s. I'm trying to fix all the 'red links' on the list of all weapons. Redharvest 18:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The XM8 weapon series You forgot to add the XM8 weapon series to the list of weapons. The page is locked so i cant add them myself :( in addition, you also forgot most the elite's weapon variants Redharvest 18:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. I am probably older than most of the gamers since I am 51 years old. I have 20 years military expereince with the US Army and have fired a lot of the weapons used in the game. I am currently one of the clan leaders with a clan that mainly plays Combat Arms but found BFP4F and really like it. I have also playes first person shooters on a PC since 2002 when I started playing the Delta Force series. I play BFP4F almost every day and even tho I am not in the The Forsaken Clan http://www.theforsakenclan.com/home their clan leader has granted me admin access to their server Texas Shootout. Here is the link to my clans website: http://www.usrenegades.com/home My forum names are always the same Enr0n. Enr0n 14:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) can we delete the veteran and elite weps or should we keep them for historical value, btw anything besides weps you need written? Hi, i heard about play 4 free on Battlelog, and when I tried it, it woulnd't download even though I am using Google Chrome. Can you please help me out? Hello eli im a new editor of the Wiki im brazilian, i'll add some pages to the Wiki and i want to put Media and Tips & Tricks at Knowledge base edit it or delete those pages if you dont want then ok? '''Hi there Hi, i will try to fill most of the emty field do keep the page up-to-date.